Azul cielo
by riatha
Summary: Recopilación de las frases para la tabla de una frase. JJ/Prentiss. Fluff y moñas casi todas.


#01. Consuelo.  
A veces JJ siente que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y no puede dormir, se encoge sobre sí misma y cierra los ojos tratando de alejar de su mente la sangre y la muerte, pero no lo consigue hasta que Emily la besa en los párpados y le susurra palabras de consuelo contra el cuello (acompañadas siempre de besos suaves en el lóbulo de la oreja y lametazos en la clavícula, y será una tontería, pero consuela saber que hay alguien ahí).

#02. Beso.  
Es apenas un roce en los labios, pero lo ve toda la central, y luego Emily levanta la mirada y parece un poco a la defensiva, así que JJ le coloca el pelo tras la oreja y la besa más profundo, metiendo su lengua entre los labios de Prentiss y acariciando con la yema de los dedos la nuca de Emily.

#03. Suave.  
Así es como son los besos que se dan; suaves al principio y con un poco más de lengua después, al final acaban separándose y metiéndose las manos bajo la ropa, acaban tocándose con los labios y pasan a ser besos contra la piel (y no sabrían decir qué besos les gustan más).

#04. Dolor.  
El día en que JJ descubrió que Prentiss era la reina del drama era un martes; hacía calor y Emily estuvo una tarde entera quejándose de la migraña que le producían las altas temperaturas (dolor de cabeza que desapareció en cuanto JJ metió las manos bajo su camisa y le susurró al oído que quizás debiera meterse en la cama).

#05. Patatas.  
Meter la mano las dos a la vez en la bolsa de patatas, rozarse los dedos con las mejillas sonrojadas y fingir que miran fijamente la pantalla de televisión.

#06. Lluvia.  
El agua golpea contra la ventana y el sol no parece querer salir, pero a JJ y a Prentiss tampoco parece importarles demasiado porque se acercan en el sofá frente a la televisión entre caricias por debajo de la manta y pies que se rozan sin querer pero queriendo (y se acaban dando besos que saben a café).

#07. Chocolate.  
García lo dice entre risas: dicen que es un sustituto del sexo… (y ellas sonríen mientras meten la mano a la vez en la bolsa de M&Ms y se miran con complicidad).

#08. Felicidad.  
JJ no tiene muy claro qué es, pero si tuviera que apostar, jugaría todas sus fichas a que es lo que siente cuando Emily está cerca de ella.

#09. Teléfono.  
-¿Estás segura de que puedo colocar dos líneas de teléfono distintas en una misma casa, García?- Prentiss pregunta sin pararse a analizar la expresión en la cara de García cuando le dice que va a vivir con alguien.

#10. Oídos.  
Cuando Prentiss oye cantar a JJ (bajito y casi sin darse cuenta), llega a una conclusión: Jennifer no tiene nada de oído musical (y le parece adorable).

#11. Nombre.  
Emily y Jennifer; no dejan que nadie las llame así, y sin embargo, cuando lo dicen entre gemidos parecen incluso bonitos (y quizás por eso no dejan que nadie más los diga).

#12. Sensual.  
Prentiss se plantea seriamente al menos tres veces al día establecer una ley que prohíba a JJ comer así (y no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que la mira a los ojos mientras chupa el tenedor).

#13. Muerte.  
Les ronda en cada caso y en cada esquina, les espera bajo la piel de cada psicópata al que persiguen, se acerca hasta casi rozarles, pero final, nunca se acerca lo suficiente (y dan gracias por ello entre besos que saben amargos y caricias que tienen algo de desesperación y miedo entre los dedos).

#14. Sexo.  
Quizás sea en parte la razón por la que empezó todo, pero ¿ahora? Ahora es mucho más.

#15. Tacto.  
Le mete la mano baja la camisa con disimulo, traza círculos contra la espalda y nota la piel erizarse bajo sus dedos, sonríe de medio lado y nota como JJ habla con más dificultad, deja que su mano baje sólo un poco más, y le parece notar el cosquilleo del sonrojo de JJ contra la yema de los dedos.

#16. Debilidad.  
A veces, después de tener sexo, JJ cree que podría caerse al vacío si Emily no la estuviera sosteniendo.

#17. Lágrimas.  
Corren por sus mejillas y ni siquiera está muy segura de saber la razón, pero JJ las recoge con la punta de los dedos y le besa las mejillas entre susurros, y Emily se siente un poco tonta por estar llorando sin ninguna razón, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo y JJ se tumba a su lado y la abraza, y bueno, Prentiss no deja de llorar pero se siente un poquito mejor.

#18. Velocidad.  
Todas las mañanas se duchan juntas tratando de ganar tiempo (y siempre acaban llegando aún más tarde).

#19. Viento.  
Corre contra el viento y el pelo ondea (y Prentiss cree que JJ es tan guapa que debería estar prohibido, y sonríe como una imbécil y niega con la cabeza cuando JJ la llama, prefiere mirar).

#20. Libertad.  
Prentiss supone que la libertad es eso, lanzarte en picado a los brazos de alguien sabiendo que no te va a dejar caer, sabe podrías decir _te quiero_ y saldrías ileso del proceso (incluso cuando no te has atrevido a probarlo), es poder gemir _Jennifer_ contra los labios de JJ y correrte en su mano cuando ésta te besa.

#21. Vida.  
Y JJ no recuerda haberse sentido tan viva desde… nunca.

#22. Celos.  
JJ no siente celos para nada de la relación basada en la camaradería y el alcohol que Prentiss tiene con Morgan (por eso nunca les mira de reojo cuando hablan y no frunce el ceño ligeramente cuando Morgan apoya la mano en el hombro de Emily).

#23. Manos.  
Se tocan por debajo de la mesa, miradas atentas para que nadie les vea, mejillas sonrojadas y dedos que suben sólo un poco más por el muslo (y al final las manos siempre acaban bajo la falda).

#24. Gusto.  
El sabor a café recién hecho en la boca de Prentiss por las mañanas, el gusto salado que tienen sus labios después de que la haya lamido ahí, sentir el sabor a Emily contra su lengua y derretirse contra él.

#25. Devoción.  
A veces cuando se bañan juntas, juegan como si tuvieran cinco años y hacen competiciones estúpidas que Prentiss siempre acaba ganando (pero sólo porque JJ se deja, claro).

#26. Siempre.  
No quiere que le diga que van a estar juntas siempre, o que la querrá hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar, o que su amor es eterno, o alguna otra de esas promesas que son imposibles de cumplir, pero a veces, a JJ le gustaría que Emily se lo dijera aunque sólo fuera una vez (y no sabe que Emily le susurra _te quiero_ cada noche al oído cuando JJ ya está dormida).

#27. Sangre.  
Sabe que es irracional, pero a veces se levanta jadeando en medio de la noche y necesita extender su mano para ver que Jennifer aún sigue ahí; entonces se abraza a ella muy fuerte y se jura interiormente que nunca le va a pasar nada.

#28. Enfermedad.  
Es lo que tiene el trabajo; el continuo análisis de los demás, el observar la forma en que cogen el vaso de agua, el mirar si dan vueltas a la derecha o a la izquierda en el café, escrutinio constante sobre los hábitos de los demás (o quizás es que Prentiss está tan obsesionada con JJ que la mira con una atención que ralla la enfermedad).

#29. Melodía.  
Lo que más le gusta a JJ son los pequeños detalles (como Prentiss cantando por las mañanas en la ducha antes de que ella se meta a hacerle compañía, o el café recién hecho que siempre la espera por las mañanas, o la sonrisa de buenos días y buenas noches de Emily).

#30. Estrella.  
Ven juntas esa película estúpida en la que un chico le regala una estrella a su novia, y JJ piensa que, por mucho que le gusten las estrellas, ella no querría ser jamás la chica de la película (y no es tan sólo por una cuestión mortal).

#31. Hogar.  
Llegar a casa y quitarse la ropa la una a la otra, besarse contra el quicio de la puerta dejando las chaquetas abandonadas en el suelo, piernas desnudas contra las sábanas y saber que puedes gritar su nombre todo lo alto que quieras mientras te corres.

#32. Confusión.  
Al principio confunden palabras, le llaman "ir a tomar una copa a mi casa después del trabajo" cuando se refieren a "ir a follar a mi casa"; al final acaban entendiéndose, más que nada porque acaban viviendo en la misma casa y no hace falta usar frases hechas.

#33. Miedo.  
Lo que a Prentiss le aterra de verdad, es el hecho de tener miedo a perderla.

#34. Rayo/Trueno.  
Cuando uno piensa en JJ y Prentiss, la gente cree que JJ es el tipo de chica al que le dan miedo las tormentas; sin embargo, es Prentiss la que da un pequeño bote cada vez que suena un trueno y se acerca imperceptiblemente a JJ cuando están acurrucadas en el sofá.

#35. Lazos.  
La ata contra el cabecero de la cama con uno de los lazos que ha encontrado por casualidad revolviendo en el armario, se sienta a horcajadas sobre Prentiss y le tapa los ojos con otra de las cintas de seda mientras le susurra al oído todas las cosas que va a hacer y ella no va a poder ver (y Prentiss gime y jadea un poco, pero tampoco mucho que hay que mantener la dignidad, y JJ la nota estremecerse y temblar bajo la punta de sus dedos).

#36. Mercado.  
Hay tanta gente que Emily se encoge un poco sobre sí misma, imperceptiblemente, pero sí debe de ser perceptible, porque JJ lo nota y la coge por la cintura, y le sonríe mientras esquivan gente en la que Prentiss apenas repara ya, demasiado perdida en JJ como para darse cuenta de algo más.

#37. Tecnología.  
Prentiss no tiene un problema con la tecnología, la tecnología es la que va a tener un problema con ella como no empiece a colaborar (y JJ se ríe bajo una camiseta que le va grande mientras Emily amenaza a la cafetera).

#38. Regalo.  
No le dice a nadie que es su cumpleaños, pero cuando despierta y encuentra a Jennifer a su lado profundamente dormida y con un brazo a su cintura piensa que JJ ya le ha hecho el mejor regalo del mundo (y que es una cursi, también).

#39. Sonrisa.  
Emily nunca lo dirá en voz alta, porque eso sería admitir algo que no está dispuesta a reconocerse ni a sí misma, pero la sonrisa que cada mañana esboza JJ cuando se levanta es lo que hace que sus días sean cada vez un poco mejores.

#40. Inocencia.  
A veces, cuando algo es tan horrible que ni siquiera tiene palabras para describirlo y se sorprende a sí misma no reaccionando ante ello Prentiss se pregunta dónde se fue (pero luego JJ sonríe y le parece recuperarla un poco).

#41. Conclusión.  
Reid las observa con disimulo, analiza cada uno de los gestos y sonrisas que se dedican cuando creen que nadie las ve, se percata de pequeñas casualidades y coincidencias que lo llevan a una conclusión indiscutible: JJ y Prentiss están liadas (y cuando se lo dice a Morgan este se limita a sonreír y a revolverle el pelo con una sonrisa condescendiente, como si supiera algo que él no sabe).

#42. Nubes.  
Cuando Prentiss besa a JJ (y a veces ni siquiera debería considerarse beso porque es tan sólo un roce en los labios), ésta se siente como cuando tenía ocho años y todavía notaba el sabor a caramelo en la lengua incluso horas después de haber vuelto de la feria (y estar con Emily en ocasiones la deja con la misma sensación en el estómago que ir en montaña rusa).

#43. Cielo.  
A veces se tumban en la hierba del jardín y miran hacia arriba mientras juegan a tocarse con las rodillas y a rozarse las manos mientras fingen buscar figuras en las nubes.

#44. Paraíso.  
Debe de ser eso, besar hasta que te parece que la boca se te va a caer a pedazos y aún así querer tenerla contra tu lengua, sentir sus manos sobre tu piel y las tuyas enredadas en su pelo, gritar su nombre contra su cuello y dormir entrelazadas aunque haga demasiado calor para eso.

#45. Infierno.  
Supone que debe ser eso, el infierno; tener un asesino en serie suelto que se dedica a matar y violar mujeres (en ese orden) y no saber donde cojones está la gilipollas de Emily que una vez más se ha ofrecido voluntaria para meterse en una casa que no es la suya.

#46. Sol.  
Filtrándose entre las hojas como agua entre los dedos; arrancando brillo al cabello rubio de JJ y tostándole la piel (y robando una sonrisa a Prentiss, que se esconde bajo las gafas de sol).

#47. Luna.  
Y quiere susurrarle al oído que le va a bajar incluso la luna si es necesario, quiere hacerle el amor entre promesas de amor eterno y susurrarle cursiladas al oído (pero al final lo único que hace es besarla con los ojos cerrados y abrirlos cuando JJ se corre, como si así pudiera decírselo).

#48. Ondas.  
Le acaricia el pelo mientras duerme y piensa que, la muralla que Prentiss ha construido a su alrededor sólo sirve para que, una vez que entras, ya nunca puedas salir.

#49. Pelo.  
Se sientan en el sofá; es un domingo de esos en los que parece que el tiempo se alargue y corra un poco más lento, JJ lee sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el sofá donde Prentiss devora otra de esas novelas rosa que esconde tras papel de periódico; Emily peina a JJ distraídamente y ésta deja de pasar hojas mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás (y Prentiss tampoco tarda mucho en dejar la lectura).

#50. Supernova.  
Y miran al cielo porque a JJ le gustan las estrellas, y le habla a Prentiss con términos como supernova, explosión, infinito, universo y otras palabras que Emily no sabía que existiesen y que ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar (pero en el fondo le parece sexy que JJ sepa todo eso, así que asiente mientras JJ habla pero en realidad no escucha porque está demasiado centrada en la voz y en sus labios).


End file.
